The Order of the Owls
by nymphythekitten
Summary: Jenny has returned and the Dalek are planning a war against four parallel worlds. The leader of these worlds ban together to fight them off. The Doctor must first save a young girl, taken by the Dalek as a child. When he returns her to her brother, the siblings become the Doctor's new companions. (this is a major crossover, with several different fandoms. See profile for more info
1. Jenny's Return

The Doctor sat at the table, staring at the people who surrounded him. The odd group looked at one another with curosity. The timelord knew they were all there for something important. To bring such a group together was one thing, but to bring them to Hogwarts was another.

The Doctor had been called here by Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster. He had told the timelord that he was needed at once, and that he had an important job for him and good news. The Doctor was curious as to what the job was and what the good news was. He knew he needed something positive in his life at the moment.

The large door swung open and Dumbledore walked in. He looked at his guest with a smile on his face, yet he eyes shown fear and desperation. The wizard finally sat down at the head of the long table and sighed.

"I have brought you all here today because our worlds are in great danger. I fear that soon there will be a great war that will effect us all," said Dumbledore. His voice was soft yet strong.

"Danger? What type of danger?" Asked young girl in her teens. Her eyes wandered around the room and her voice was so quiet that it was hard to understand her if you were not listening well.

"Danger, who cares. What do you mean 'our worlds'?" Asked a woman with electric blue hair and lips.

Everyone began to ask questions at once. Yet the Doctor sat in silence and watched. Dumbledore waved his hands trying to calm everyone down. Yet he kept his eyes on the timelord. They stared at one another until the room went silent and then Dumbledore spoke.  
"Calm down everyone. I think the Doctor can explain better than I," Dumbledora said.

The Doctor looked up and saw everyone was staring at him. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, there are parallel worlds. Most of the time we can not get to them. They are cut off from our world, and it can be dangerous if you can get to another world. Though not impossible."

The woman with the blue hair spoke up. "Who are you? How do you know this? Why are we here?"

Dumbledore noted that not everyone knew each other. He stood up and said, "I apologize, I didn't introduce everyone. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardy."

The young teenage girl was next. She looked up and nervously said,"My name is Alice, I am from England, but I travel to another world called Wonderland. There I help the people and creatures. It's my second home."

"I am Gaia, Queen of the Goblins and ruler in the Labryinth. I hold the power of electricity in my veins. I came here through a doorway in the Labryinth, that only I know. My origins are strange. My mother used to tell me that lightning struck the earth near her home, and I was born from the ashes," stated the woman with blue hair. She had strange blue tattoos on her face. She spoke boldy and it was clear that she was powerful and important.

A man with a long white beard, who looked calmly at everyone. "I am Gandalf, the white wizard. I hail from Middle Earth. I am from the waterfall in Rivendale. I walked through it and came to your world."

Finally it was the Doctor's turn to speak. He looked up and began to speak. "I am the Doctor, a time lord, the last of them. I am from another planet, Gallifrey, but it's gone now. I have realized something. There is secret ways in and out of your worlds. I can travel to them easier maybe, but probably not. This danger that Dumbledore speaks of is real. The Daleks. My people had an endless war with them. They are deadly and will stop at nothing. They are planning an attack on our worlds. We need to band together and watch over the worlds."

Dumbledore then stood up and spoke once again. "The Doctor is right. We all come from different worlds but only one thing is the same in all. Owls. Keep an eye on them. When the time comes for battle they will fly here to Hogwarts. I do not know where the battle will be. But you must be prepared. Before we all leave, there is one more person I would like you to meet. She is a soldier for this world and others. She came here, to warn me of the dangers that lie ahead of us."

He opened the door and a young woman walked in. She wore a green t-shirt and black pants. Her pale blonde hair was pulled up in two buns. A gun was slung across her back, and her smile was white. The Doctor and the young woman stared at each other. He was shocked to see her. He thought she had died all those years ago.  
"Jenny!" The Doctor said with a gasp.


	2. The Dalek Slave

"Hello Dad, I see you haven't changed. Did you miss me?" Asked Jenny with a smile.  
The Doctor was dumbfounded. "But you died!"  
Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him from talking. "Answers to this mystery will come in good time. Jenny here knew about the Dalek's plan. She came to me, she knew of our endless battle with Lord Voldemort and his doings, so she thought I could help find her father."

Alice looked up at the Doctor and said, "Is Jenny your daughter?"  
"Yes. But you died! I watched you! I left, because I thought you were gone! Jenny, what happened? You look the same, so you couldn't of regenerated," the Doctor said. Tears were coming to his eyes.

"Dad, I did regenerate. I died. But I came back," Jenny replied.

Dumbledore spoke up once again, "Now is not the time to explain. You all are the sole protectors of your realms. Doctor, you protect us all. Work together, because you are The Order of the Owls. You may leave, go to your worlds. Protect your people. Doctor, Jenny, go to the Dalek's, find out where they are. Many years ago they stole a human girl named Samatha Mulder from her home. Save the girl, Doctor, the war depends on it."

The Doctor and Jenny walked to the TARDIS in silence. Once inside Jenny looked shocked. The Doctor paid no attention to her while he started up the TARDIS. She walked around the large room, looking at everything. Smiling, she laughed to herself.

"Tell me everything, Jenny," said the Doctor.

"I died and you left. But I did regenerate. But I didn't change my appearance. I left in the spaceship. For the past few years I have been going to so many worlds, looking for you, saving people and running. I've made friends too, and enemies."

"How did you know about Hogwarts?"

"Strange stuff has been happening all over England. I met a boy last summer, Harry Potter. He told me about Hogwarts and Lord Voldemort, and Dumbledore. I figured you knew them. So when I found out about the Dalek's plan, I went there. Oh, don't you see, we can be together now. I've looked for you for years. I followed you, yet could never find you."

"The Dalek's, how did you know there plan?"

Jenny sighed, "They knew I was your daughter. They tried to kill me. I over heard them talking while they though they killed me. They shot at me with lasers of some sort, I had no clue who they were. They missed my an inch. I fell to the ground and pretended to be dead. Clever, I thought. They said that they were going to attack Earth, Wonderland, Middle Earth and the Labryinth. They also meantioned the Death Eaters. So I figured that they were very dangerous. So I went to Hogwarts to warn them. Dumbledore said we would need you."

"I'm so glad you're alive, Jenny."

Jenny smiled and ran to the Doctor. They embraced, and the Doctor smiled, as Jenny giggled. The Doctor let go and played with the controls of the TARDIS. Soon she was flying through the vortex of time and space. The Doctor knew to hold on, while Jenny fell to the floor laughing. She was always smiling.

When they landed they went to the door and opened it. They were in a warehouse. The Dalek was no where to be seen, but they could hear them. There was human, about six of them, walking around. They had chains on there feet, and were dirty, they carried randoms objects from one end of the room to the other.

"Slaves. We have to find Samatha, and save her. Then later on we will save the rest. But only Samatha now," Jenny stated.

They crept out of the TARDIS and ran to a near by wall. Hiding up against it, the Doctor waited until the slaves were near, three men and three women. Jenny watched the women, swinging her gun over her shoulder she looked at the Doctor and smiled before walking up to the women.

"Ladies, are one of you Samatha?" She asked kindly.

A young woman with dark brown hair looked up. "I am. Please don't hurt me!"

The Doctor came running over. he hel out a hand. "We are here to save you. Please come with me."

The girl did not know what to think. But if it meant being saved, she would do anything. She took the Doctor's hand. Together the three walked to the TARDIS. The Doctor thought that this recuse was too easy. The Dalek had to be up to something.  
Once in the TARDIS, Samatha looked dumbfounded. "You're the Doctor! They talk about you, they hate you! The slaves tell legends about you. I never thought you were real!" She said with excitement.

"The one and only, and this here is my daughter, Jenny," replied the Doctor with a smile.

"We need to get you home," said Jenny.

"I don't have one. Take me to Fox Mulder, yet I don't know where he is. Or if he is alive, but please find him," Samatha cried.

Jenny held the poor woman close, comforting her. The Doctor tried to locate Fox Mulder. As soon as he got a locate the TARDIS took off into flight. Samatha and Jenny fell to the floor. Jenny laughed but Samatha cried out.

"What's going on!" She yelled out.

Jenny replied, "It's okay. We will land in a second."

Once they landed they all stood looking at each other. The Doctor took Samatha's hands and looked her in the eyes. He couldn't believe that the Dalek's had human slaves, prisoners, and that this woman had been there most her life.

"Samatha, we are at Fox's house. Is he your brother?" The Doctor asked.

She nodded a reply.

"Come with me."

They walked to the door, hand in hand. As the Doctor opened it and stepped out into a living. He kept his eyes on Samatha. She was looking foward. The room was dark and silent.

Suddenly the lights came on, standing three feet away from them was a man, who looked like Samatha. He wore a black suit and was pointing a gun at them. Samatha screamed and Jenny pointed her gun at him.

"Fox!" Samatha screamed.

"Who are you! How did you get here!" Fox yelled back.

The Doctor held up his right hand and stepped forward. "I am the Doctor, and the young lady with the gun, who should put it down, is my daughter, Jenny. This is your sister, Samatha. Fox put down the gun."

"That's impossible. Samatha was taken when we were children."

"Taken by the Dalek's. Fox, they are from another world, aliens. And I am too, and Jenny. Please you have to believe me."

"I believe alright. I run the X-Files, a special department in the FBI. We investigate cases of the unknown. I knew she was taken by aliens. Samatha, I can't believe it's you. Dana will be excited to hear this."

Samatha spoke, "Is Dana your wife?"

"No, my partner. She works with me. You can stay her, please stay."

"You are taking this very easy. Shock probably. Fox tell me, why are you taking this so well?" Asked Jenny.

"I don't know. But after all these years, everything I seen. I know the truth is out there and I knew she would come back on day. I believed."

The Doctor turned to Samatha. "Are you okay to stay here with Fox?"

"No. I said before that the slaves and the Dalek told stories of you. Now that I've met you and flew here in your box thingy, I want to experience more! I've heard storied of you having companions, please let me come with you."

Fox said, "If she goes, I go. I am not going to lose her again!"

The Doctor looked at Jenny, who smiled and nodded her head. "Come on then, in the TARDIS."


	3. The Woman of the Mist

Inside the TARDIS Fox stood, amazed. Samatha walked around the constoll looking at the strangeness of it. It was so amazing to be in the little blue box, like she always dreamed of. The Doctor looked at the screen and studied it.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Fox stated, he was shocked beyond belief.  
"Yes. Isn't she beautiful. It's the TARDIS. It's my spaceship, I guess. I can travel anywhere in time and space, well almost anywhere. We best be off, we are heading to Middle Earth. Seems like I should check up on everyone from that meeting. Well, hold on!" The Doctor told them with excitment.

The TARDIS spun through the vortex, Fox and Samatha didn't hold on, and so they flew to the floor. Jenny and the Doctor stood there laughing. Jenny loved being in the TARDIS, she never wanted to leave.  
When they landed, they all stepped outside. They were in the Shire, in Middle Earth. Gandalf was standing not far from the TARDIS. With him was a tiny young man, with curly brown hair.

"Gandalf, what is that? Who are they?" He asked.

"This is the Doctor, and his daughter Jenny. And the other two I do not know. Doctor thank you for coming. I got a quest for you. This here is Frodo, he is a hobbit," Gandalf said boldly.

"Well, hello. Quest? What do you mean?" Asked the Doctor.

"You must go to Rivendale. There the waterfall, in which I use to enter the other realm, you must go to it. There you must find the woman of the mist, an elven woman. Please go to there. Find her, you must."

"Thank you, we will head there right now. Everyone in the TARDIS. Gandalf, has anything happened lately?"

"No, just that you must go to the waterfall. There have been no Dalek sightings. We are at a time of peace almost, yet war is all around us. Is that woman the one you had to save?" Gandalf asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, Samatha Mulder. We took her to her brother's, Fox, but she wanted to travel with me. I guess the Dalek slaves told stories of me. I wish I could of saved them all. But I couldn't at this point."

"If anything happened I will send an owl to Hogwarts. Please, Doctor, keep the worlds save."

"I always do, Gandalf. You protect Middle Earth."

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, everyone was waiting for him to get the TARDIS going. Soon they were moving. When they landed, the Doctor told the Mulder's to stay in the TARDIS. Jenny and him left and went outside.

They were in Rivendale, by the waterfall. The mist was beautiful and heavy. By the edge of the water stood a woman. Her long, pale blonde hair flowed in the wind. She looked at them and stood tall, her white dress blowing in the breeze.

"Doctor, I thank you for coming. There is something I must tell you," said the mysterious woman.

The Doctor walked towards her. "Who are you?"

"That does not matter. There is something I must tell you of grave importance. Doctor, there will be more."

"More? What do you mean?" Jenny asked as she stepped forward.

"The ghost of the past still haunts you, Doctor. You are all alone, no more time lords. But they will return, and they will be new. Gallifrey may be gone, but you are still here. And they will return."

"They are gone. Even the Master. They can't come back! You're wrong!" Shouted the Doctor.

The Doctor started to walk away, in anger. Why would this woman tell him this. He did not believe it to be true. He knew better than that. He knew Jenny was like him. But they were all that was left. Everyone was gone, even the Master. Never to return.

The woman spoke one last time. "Doctor, they will be reborn. Reborn and new. For Gallifrey."

"Jenny let's go!"

"Yes, Sir. But don't you think we should listen to her?" Asked Jenny.

"No, she's mad. Get in the TARDIS, we are leaving."

"But where are we heading?"

"I don't know. Just please, don't bring this back up."

Inside the TARDIS Samatha and Fox were waiting for them. The two time lords did not say anything. The Doctor started up the TARDIS. Jenny walked up to Samatha and asked if she wanted to go explore the TARDIS. The two girls walked away, Fox began to talk to the Doctor.

All the while the Doctor reflected on what the mysterious woman had told him. What if it was true? What did she mean by new? The Doctor tried to make it look like he was not worried. But he knew in his hearts that what the woman had said was dangerous. The time lords couldn't return. When the Master had brought them back it was bad. And if they are new,than that would be worst.


End file.
